Samus Aran/Gallery
This is a gallery depicting concept art of Samus Aran. Gallery File:M1jpflyer.jpg|''Metroid'' File:WaveSkree.PNG|''Metroid'' File:Metroid 01 big.jpg|''Metroid'' File:Metroid 02.jpg|''Metroid'' File:Metroid 03.jpg|''Metroid'' File:M2Powersuit.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Smguideart1.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:SuperMetroidShipArt.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:SMSave.PNG|''Super Metroid'' File:Smart cartoon04.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Smguide speedbooster.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Shinespark.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Shinespark Artwork.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Gravity Suit.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Smart cartoon07.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Smguide pg6.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Sbart sampage.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Smash64SamusBioPage.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Sbart jpfront.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Sbart samdkpika.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Sbart jpback.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Sbart jplabel.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:SamusSSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Samusmelee.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:All wallpaper.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:SuperSmashBrosWallpaper1024.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:Ssbm man pg.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:Ssbmabutton.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:Hueg official fusion suit artwork.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Suit art 2.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Suit art.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:MF PowerGrip.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Metroid4 02 big.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:MF Samus Ladder Pose.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Suit.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Varia Suit.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Gravity Suit2.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Metroid4 05.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:SA-X 1.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Samus RETRO.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Mprime 10 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Mprime 04 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Mprime 07 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Mprime 09 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Powersuit_concept.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus Metroid Prime.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:3789655894 a271e22e4f.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Mp savestation.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus p3.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Phazon Suit on a Black Background.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Back strech samus.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Blue back.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Btight line samus.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:E3 poses.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Pose a retro.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Gun sketches.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus face.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus power back.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus leo hol0.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:X ray hand.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Variasuit concept.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Power_Suit_concept_art.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus gestures standing.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus gestures1.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus gestures2.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus gestures3.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:01 ac25c894.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:01 67791b31.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Ending sketch3.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit cannon1.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit cannon2.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit concept1.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit helmet.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit views.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit marumari.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Boostball gameplay1.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Boost Ball Mechanics.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:MZMZSS.PNG|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:ZSSMZM.PNG|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zss backside.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zss crawl.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zss hallway.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zss hanging.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Powersuit.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Metroidzm 01 big.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Metroidzm 03 big.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Samus guide1.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Samus guide3.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Gallery1 2 05.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Arrival.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Boss battles.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Mprime2 10 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus Aran3 MP2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Lightsuit.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Mprime2 42 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:LightSuit concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:LightSuit concept2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Morph Ball Concept.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Mp2_promo2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Mp2_promo3.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Out_of_darkness_box.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Out_of_darkness_final.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Out_of_darkness_sketch.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color3.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color4.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus concept2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus concept3.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus concept4.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus DarkSuit.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model4.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model5.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model6.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model quad.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus pose1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus pose2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle lg.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle render.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle sketch1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle sketch2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle sm.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus v DarkSamus.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Screw attack.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Mprime2 37 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Amorbisdk concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Ing concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Major ing 1.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (Andrew Jones variant) File:Sketches4.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:MPH Samus2.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' File:MPH promo.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' File:Mpp pinball1.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:Mpp pinball2.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:Mpp samus bumper.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:Mppinball 13 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:SamussmashesPirate.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:Samus.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:MPH Hunters.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Mphunters 06.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:All hunters.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Mphunters 08.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Mph wpsamus 1600.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Nintendo-metroid-prime-hunters1.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Samusmp3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus Varia.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:MP3 samus.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus Aran3 MP3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:PED beta artwork1.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus Aran MP3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus Aran5 MP3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:PED beta artwork2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samusaran2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samusaran.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samusaran3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samusaran4.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samusaran5.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Morphballs.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Morphball2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Corruption Morph Ball Render.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Armcannons.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Coverart.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Mp3 poster.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus-aran-ssbb.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:SamusB2.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Zero Suit Samus.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Samus SSBB.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Brawl poster.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:5wwajl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:SSBB-chr1.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:Mpt2.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:Mpt3.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:Mpt4.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:Metroid other m artwork.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' TBA.png|Samus beauty mark as seen in Metroid: Other M Category:Galleries